Blue Iris
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Semua anak perempuan menyeramkan. Dan aku tak suka perempuan. Begitulah pikiran yang tertancap dalam otak Kosuke. Tapi hal itu berubah ketika Kosuke melihat sosok seorang perempuan yang keras kepala tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya.  Warning : OOC   gaje


Uwah~ Ini fic nekat!

Yuri ngerjainnya pas di tengah UTS loh~ *digampar mama* XD

Sebenernya iseng aja pengen buat fic One Shoot, jadi, inilah hasil percobaan Yuri. Fufufu~

**Desclaimer :** Kyo Shirodaira & Eita Mizuno _Eyes punyaku! *ditusuk Eyes*_

**Warning :** Pengerjaan di tengah UTS, OCC, percobaan OS pertama, gaje dan semacamnya

Nggak suka jangan baca... Yang mau baca, Happy Reading aja~ semoga kalian suka~

**Summary :** Semua anak perempuan menyeramkan. Dan aku tak suka perempuan. Begitulah pikiran yang tertancap dalam otak Kosuke. Tapi hal itu berubah ketika Kosuke melihat sosok seorang perempuan yang keras kepala tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya.

* * *

Blue Iris

"Ukh! Aku akan membunuh Narumi kecil! Lihat saja" kata Rio

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata seperti itu" kata Kosuke

"Ya ampun kau tak tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia! Gayanya yang sok kuat itu loh! Padahal dia lemah. Aku sangat benci dia!" kata Rio geram

_Perempuan memang menakutkan, _pikir Kosuke

"ARGH! Aku akan membuat bom khusus yang akan menghancurkan Narumi kecil!" kata Rio masih mengoceh

_Dan dia salah satu yang paling menakutkan,_ tambah Kosuke dalam hati

"HAI!" teriak seseorang dari seberang jalan. Ia berlari menyebrang. Dia adalah Hiyono Yuizaki

"Kebetulan sekali kita ketemu. Aku udah dapet informasi tentang kasus yang terjadi baru-baru ini" katanya

"Gila! Bukannya baru kemaren ya kejadiannya? Dapet dari mana tuh?" kata Kosuke shock

"Itu rahasia perusahaan. Fufufu... lihat saja, besok pasti aku udah dapet info utuhnya. Kau juga! Kosuke Asazuki! Aku akan bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang dirimu! Huahaha" kata Hiyono dengan tawanya yang aneh itu

_Dia juga salah satu anak yang menakutkan (dan aneh),_ tambah Kosuke._ Tapi darimana ya, dia dapat informasi sebanyak dan secepat itu? _Kosuke penasaran

"Oh iya, Kosuke, 3 cewek yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah kamu keluhkan itu diantaranya aku dan Rio'kan? Satu lagi siapa?" tanya Hiyono tanpa merasa bersalah

"Kh..." Kosuke speechless

"Ooh, jadi aku paling menyeramkan ya?" tanya Rio. Aura membunuhnya menyebar.

_Si Hiyono lagi, malah ngomong depan orangnya. Niat banget sih bales dendamnya,_ kata Kosuke dalam hati

"Kalau kamu nggak mau bilang, aku cari aja sendiri" kata Hiyono

"Aku nggak percaya kamu bakalan dapet!" kata Kosuke kesal

"AYO! KITA BERTARUH! AKU BAKAL DAPET SIAPA 1 ORANG LAGI DALAM WAKTU 5 HARI!" kata Hiyono

"BOLEH AJA! NANTANGIN YA!" kata Kosuke masih dendam

"OKE! KALO GITU KALAU AKU MENANG, AKU MAU KAU MENURUTI APA KATAKU!" kata Hiyono

"Tapi... 5 hari? Apa nggak kebanyakan tuh?" pancing Kosuke

"OKE! 2HARI!" kata Hiyono

"DEAL!" kata Kosuke dan Hiyono

"Baka! Kau terpancing oleh Kosuke." kata Rio

"EEEEH!" Hiyono kaget

"Khukhukhu. Ternyata kau gampang juga ya untuk dibodohi" kata Kosuke

"Kenapa Rio baru kasih tau sekarang?" kata Hiyono

"Nggak nanya." kata Rio singkat

"Sebelum kau mendapatkannya, aku akan membunuhmu!" kata Kosuke

BUAGH! Sebuak pukulan mendarat dengan _manis_ di punggung Kosuke

"KOSUKEEEE!" aura murka menjalar dari orang di belakang Kosuke

"Gawat..." kata Kosuke

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG! JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUMU_ LAGI!" kata orang itu berteriak

"Ryoko-san toh." kata Hiyono

"Hai Ryoko!" kata Rio

"Aduh, berhenti memukulku!" kata Kosuke

"Hmm... Jangan-jangan yang satu lagi itu Ryoko ya?" tebak Hiyono

"Eh? Ap... Apa? Bukan,Bukan!" kata Kosuke

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Ryoko

"Itu... Kau... Umph!" perkataan Hiyono tidak selesai karena mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Kosuke.

"Bukan hal penting, udah ya, bye~" kata Kosuke sambil menarik Hiyono yang memberontak

"Hhh~" Ryoko menghela nafas

"Kenapa?" tanya Rio

"Buakn apa-apa, ayo pulang." kata Ryoko

Tapi selama perjalanan pulang Ryoko terus merenung.

"Kau ini, kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja." kata Rio

"Bukan hal penting. Nah, aku lewat sini, Sampai besok." kata Ryoko pamit

"Ya." hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Rio

_Sebenarnya tadi apa yang dibicarakan Kosuke dan Hiyono ya? Ukh~ Dasar Kosuke bodoh, bikin penasaran aja,_ pikir Ryoko

Keesokkan harinya...

"Nah, karena tebakanku bener, kamu harus jadi BABU aku, Kosuke~ Huahahahaha..." tawa Hiyono puas

"Cih, sial." kata Kosuke

Sejak saat itu, Kosuke harus ada bersama Hiyono han harus selalu siap diperintah oleh Nona yang satu itu. Orang-orangpun heran melihat Kosuke yang biasanya menghindari anak perempuan tiba-tiba selalu mengikuti kemana pun Hiyono pergi.

"Si bodoh itu, sebenernya apa sih mau dia?" kata Ryoko geram

"Begini..." Rio hendak menjelaskan

"AAAAH! Sudah, aku nggak butuh pembelaan dia dari kamu." kata Ryoko lalu pergi

_KOSUKE BODOH! Apa itu perlakuanmmu pada gadis yang baru kau kenal sedangkan sahabatmu dari kecil ini kau lupakan? Kau tega!_ Batin Ryoko melontarkan sumpah serapah pada Kosuke sambil terus berlari.

"Fuh~ akhirnya siksaan hari ini selesai juga." kata Kosuke

"Dasar, siapa suruh bertaruh pada dia?" kata Rio

"Loh, Ryoko mana?"

"Nggak tau, tadi pergi duluan."

"Dasar si Bodoh itu."

"Tadi dia kelihatan kesal loh." lapor Rio

"Heh? Cih, dasar dia itu! Ya udah, aku mau nyari dia!" kata Kosuke

"Hiyono, kau boleh keluar." kata Rio

"Benerkan~ apa aku bilang." kata Hiyono keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Ya, tapi untuk kelanjutannya kita liat aja nanti."

"Tapi nggak apa nih kalalu dia begitu terus? Kalau dia dendem sama aku terus ngebunuh aku gimana?"

"Resiko jadi kamu."

"Rio jahat!"

"Yah, dia nggak akan ngebunuh orang. Paling di cuma sakit hati. Itu konsekuensi sendiri soalnya dia nggak mau jujur." kata Rio

"Yah, biarkan mereka jujur pada diri sendiri." kata Hiyono

Lalu, setiap hari Kosuke mau nggak mau harus ngikutin kemana Hiyono pergi, tapi setiap hari itu pula Ryoko selalu menjauhinya. Setiap Kosuke mengejarnya , Ryoko selalu menghilang.

"Cih? Si bodoh itu ngapain sih?" kata Kosuke dan Ryoko bersamaan. Saat ini Ryoko sedang menuju arah perpustakaan dan Kosuke baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

BRUK! Tanpa sengaja Kosuke menabrak seseroang. Ia sibuk memikirkan kenapa sikap Ryoko jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Ma... Maaf" kata Kosuke membantu anak yang ditabraknya

"Aku juga yang salah" kata anak itu

_Suara ini..._ pikir Kosuke

"Ryoko!"

"Ko... Kosuke!" Ryoko lalu berbalik dan menghindari Kosuke

"RYOKO! TUNGGU!" Kosuke berlari mengejar Ryoko

Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara dua sahabat yang disertai teriakan yang mengganggu kedamaian. Terutama omongan Kosuke. -.-" *Author ditodong pistol ama Ko-chan*

"RYOKO! MAU KABUR KE MANA KAMU?"

"SIAPA YANG KABUR? KOSUKE BODOH!"

"TERUS KENAPA KAMU MASIH LARI?"

"KENAPA KAMU NGEJAR AKU?"

"SOALNYA SIKAP KAMU AKHIR-AKHIR INI ANEH, RYOKO!" setelah Kosuke berkata seperti itu, Ryoko langsung berhenti berlari. Mereka sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ryoko?" panggil Kosuke khawatir

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga toh"

"Pasti lah! Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Selama ini... Kau terus memperhatikan Rio dan gadis berkepang itu saja." Ryoko mulai terisak

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" kata Kosuke bingung

"Aku juga... Aku juga ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan!" kata Ryoko sambil menangis

"Ryoko... Apa maksudmu?" Kosuke bertambah bingung.

"Selama ini... Aku... Aku selama ini menyukaimu." kata Ryoko. Kosuke terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka diam dalam keheningan.

"Maaf selama ini aku tak menyedari persaanmu. Aku ini bodoh." kata Kosuke

"Ya, kau ini memang bodoh." kata Ryoko

"Tapi, kalau belum terlambat, izinkan aku mengobati sakit hatimu selama ini." kata Kosuke

"Ko... Kosuke." Ryoko terhenyak. Lalu mukanya memerah padam.

"Bolehkan? Aku berlabuh di hatimu?" tanya Kosuke sambil mengusap air mata Ryoko

"Cih! Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi seperti itu? Dasar Bodoh!" kata Ryoko sambil memukul pundak Kosuke

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa dan akan melanjutkan hari mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan.  
Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Ryoko dan Kosuke...

"Nah! Mereka sudah saling jujur." kata Rio

"Yap, betul, berarti tugas kita sudah seleesai~" kata Hiyono sambil memandang dua sejoli yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

~The End~

* * *

Omake~

Ayumu : LOH? Aku kok nggak ada di cerita? Aku'kan Tokoh utama di serial asli.

Yuri : Jangan egois, bung, gantian kenapa? Ntar kamu juga kebagian jadi korban aku kok.

Ayumu : ... *nyerah

Hwah~ Fic abal selesai juga~ ^^

Mohon reviewnya ya~ For **Better** story...


End file.
